My One and Only
by TerraFire36
Summary: My One and Only....How I have longed for you all these years, to finally find you. Serenity/Endymion. back in the moon kingdom when they first met. might not update in a while. old story ADDED SECOND CHAPTER! cause you guys wanted it :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Serenity sat in her room on a cushoined chair, admiring the luxuries of being a princess.

To her right was her bed, topped with a white blanket covering silver satin sheets. She had a canopy over it, white lace embrodered with moon, stars, and little dots that she had thought to be planets. The bed was amzingly comfy but at the same time not to much fluff, just enough support to provide her well sleeping.

To her left was her vanity, a high oak mirror toppling over the tiny desk, which was exactly the way she liked it. Sitting on the desk was her hair ornaments,which she had many lately, she had noticed. The white pearls complemented her long silver hair. Her hair usually got annoying, so she kept it in the tight fitting pigtails she had worn when she was younger.

"Your Highness?"

The voice seemed so distant until she looked at the person sitting in front of her. Serenity rolled her eyes and looked back down at her books.

"Can we stop for today, Melonie?" She asked, seeimg tired. Melonie sighed and picked up the parchment and books that were sitting in front of her and trecked to the doorway, closing the door behind her. Serenity sighed with relief and stood up, walking over to the vanity and placing her hair ornaments in. She messed with them until she thought that they were in the right place, and finally left her room, heading for the garden.

The garden was her favorite place in the castle. She wasn't permitted to leave the castle premises at all, and the garden was like a safe haven. When she touched the lilacs and played with the fish in the pond, it seemed as if she wasn't a princess, but a normal girl. What was a normal girl? All her friends were princesses as well, and they had been treated exactly the way she had.

She banished the foolish thoughts from her head. It's not like she could ever turn into a normal girl. She had been given the responsibility to care for her people. She had grown to love her people and appreciate them, so she wouldn't mind this life if it was for the sake of the people.

She stared into the horizon, seeing the first half of Earth. Earth. What a lovely planet it was. Green forests, running rivers and lakes and oceans, animals, plants. She picked up a carnation and lifted it to her nose. This was her only reminder of the planet, so close, yet so distant.

A shadow hovered over her and she looked over her shoulder.

"Your Highness, If I may."

Serenity hated formalities.

"Yes, go ahead."

"The ship from Earth should be arriving soon. Would you please take your seat in the throne room?"

Serenity nodded, dismissing the servant. She walked slowly toward the throne room, nervous about the arrival of the ship. The crown prince of Earth and his four generals would be arriving. Earth and the Moon hadn't been at good terms lately. Earth was refusing to join the alliance of all the planets, and Serenity didn't know why.

Opening the humongous doors to the throne room was the servants. Serenity calmly walked in, masking away her fear and anxiety from her father.

"Father." she said, curtsying before him, then taking the seat beside him. He smiled warmly, and Serenity smiled as she understood the consoling glance. Hearing the horns, Serenity stared at the doors and waited until they were open.

She saw a man walk in-not just any man. She could tell that he was the crown prince. His figure high, standing tall was glorified in partial armor, the fancy royal sword bearing the crest of his family hung from his belt. A long black cape hung from his shoulders, adn to sum it all up-he looked like a prince.

As he got closer she gasped faintly. He was gorgeous! His black hair and blue eyes contrasted perfectly. She composed herself and stopped gaping at him and looked at the knights following close behind.

Following the knights were her best friends, the princess' of the inner planets. Lita, Ami, Mina and Rey all came and hugged her and then sat down next to her in their seating positions. The inner planet princess' were designated the job of protecting the princess at any cost, while the outer planets attended to protecting the galaxy.

"Your Highness." the Prince said, bowing to the King.

"Ah, there is no need, my friend, for formalities in this throne room."

The prince shot a quick glance at Serenity and then focused back at the King.

"May we discuss important buisness matters?" the prince said.

"I have not heard your name, I don't think." Serenity said to him, standing up and curtsying before him. He smiled and took her hand and kissed it, the warmth of his lips lingering a while before he came up again and smiled.

"My name Is Endymion. And yours?"

"Serenity. It is my pleasure, sir."

She looked up into the ocean blue eyes and smiled, curtsying once more and then leaving the throne room, beckoning her friends to come with her.

Outside in the garden, they all sat in a circle.

"Did you see that knight with brown hair? God! I thought I was gonna faint!" Lita laughed, mock swooning. All the girls laughed except for Serenity. Ami looed over to her and placed a hand on her hand.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Those eyes...so mysterious, yet they seem to draw me in.." she said, looking off into the far distance. The girls sighed and slowly walked away talking about the different knights. Serenity sighed and stared at the Earth while twirling her hair.

"It's not that interesting, you know."

She blushed as she recognized the voice and turned around, facing him. He was staring right into her eyes. It seemed like forever until he looked at the flowers.

"Well..I..I..was...um..."

Why was she stuttering? She had definetly never done this before, it was something about him. Those eyes...

"Staring at the Earth? I find myself staring at the moon sometimes, it seems so pretty."

She blushed and turned to the flowers, kneeling and picking one up.

"Your very lucky, Endymion If I may, to have such luscious forests and oceans in your hands."

"Well, I didn't exactly know the moon had such beautiful girls."

She blushed and turned to him and started to walk away before he caught her hand. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't...it's forbidden..." she said, looking to the side. He touched her chin and pulled it back toward him.

"I know."

And with that he kissed her, making a decision that would change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

After much demand, (not alot lol) I am adding another chapter. It's in the perspective on Endymion because that seemed likea pretty good plan and the wheels were turning when i heard it, so yey!  
----

Sitting there in stuffy, uncomfortable armor was not his idea of fun. Listening to old man babble on and on about issues "at hand",which weren't that important.

So yes, Endymion, goody-goody prince that he was, was day dreaming. About a certain silver haired beauty, for that matter.

And that was more important that anything.

Those eyes gods those eyes, were the most striking blue he had ever seen. The bluest of waters on the Earth could not even compare with the blue depths reached in Serenitys striking eyes. They weren't the only noticable thing on her, either.  
Just her whole presence felt magnificent- it was almost intoxicating. It seemed as if she lit up the room. Her petite figure, those suptle lips and the sweet mouth inside, bewitched him. Maybe this was the bewitching of the moon people he had heard about?  
If it was, by god, let him be bewitched. As long as he could steal some of those breathtaking kisses.

And that kiss-

"Prince Endymion? Did you hear my question, your highness?"

Endymions head snapped up, locking with the eyes of the Prime Minister. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"No...actually, I didn't. I was too busy thinking about other...important matters, that is."

He winced inwardly. He was such an idiot.

"Which were...?"

The whole room turned and looked at him, awaiting his response. He looked around the room until his eyes rested on a document. He quickly tried to fit it in.

"I was thinking about the fact that crime has gone up in the forth precinct, and it has affected economy rates."

NICE! The whole room nodded there heads in agreement, and started clapping. He placed a smirk on his face, and bowed.

"Now if I may excuse myself, gentleman. I have other matters to attend to.", he stated regally. They all nodded, and started talking amongst themselves about the newfound topic.

Endymion sighed and exited the room, making his way to the courtyard that led to the garden. He had always loved the palace, it's comforting rooms, it's unmistakable beauty, and last but definetly not least, it's lucious garden.

The roses, the petunia's, every flower on the planet had seemed to be here.

He sat himself down in his favorite spot and stared up at the sky. It was turning dark, and tonight was a full moon night. The moon had always fasinated him, with all it's mystery.

"It's actually not that interesting. A night on the moon is about a week here on Earth."

Endymions eyes widened, and he spun around to see a cloaked figure. He recognized that voice, that sweet voice that sounded like a melody every time he heard it. A head peeked out through the hood, revealing the brilliant smile of the moon princess. He quickly looked around and pulled her close to him. He felt her snuggle close to him. The warmth of her body wanted so much by the prince-but not here.

He took her hand and quickly lead her to his portion of the castle, locking off the entire section. It consisted of a bathroom, a study, a miniature library with all of his favorite books, a parlor, and then his bedchambers.  
He led her to the library and sat her down on his chair, and went and locked the door. When he looked back over, she had taken off her hood, but still had the cloak donned. He strided over to her and loomed over her.

"What are you doing?! You could have been caught, someone would've killed you-"

She took his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers, her eyes looking up to him in a teasing manner.

"How many times have we met without being caught? I think I can do it without being caught, I'm pretty sly." she smirked. "Do you not want me here?" she teased, bringer herself up to him, her fingers dancing achingly against his broad chest. He blushed and looked slightly to the side.

"No." he whispered, his breath catching in his throat over the feelings she was eliciting from him. His hand quickly tangled in her hair and undid the complicated buns. Expensive hair pins fell on the floor, but it seemed that neither of them cared.

Her kisses were the taste of vanilla and honey, her hands tapping and spreading along his back and chest. He unclipped the cloak and threw it to the side before asking,

"How long do you have?" in a breathy voice.

Her fingers were already unhooking the clasps on his shirt and slipping it off. She stumbled an answer.

"However long I want to have. I told my father I was going to a resort for a night."

"Good." 


End file.
